The present invention relates to a handle device used with tools. In particular, the invention relates to an octagonally-shaped extension handle having a connection end for attachment of additional lengths of handle.
When performing various types of construction and home-improvement projects, it is often necessary to perform tasks at a distance from the worker. Such tasks include, among others, painting ceilings or floating concrete. Many of these tasks are made easier when the craftsman is able to easily grip the handle for her tool. Handles are typically circular as this structure can be easily connected to a variety of tools and extension lengths. However, a circular handle becomes slick from sweat or rain, increasing slippage of the handle. Thus, it is desirable to have a handle that provides an improved surface for gripping.
Importantly, it is difficult to secure handles having an octagonal circumference to other devices or other extension handles. Use of an octagonal circumference in conjunction with a circular circumference is known in other applications. One such device is described in Chinese Patent Publication 203762499 published to Lai-Cheng on Aug. 13, 2014 entitled With One-way Pushing Function of Liquid Cosmetic Pencil. Lai-Cheng depicts a driving tube having an octagonal circumference enclosed within a pen barrel having a circular circumference. However, the driving tube does not secure to other tubes of similar circumference nor does it secure to other tubes of circular circumference. Lai-Cheng does not show an effective way of providing the gripping benefits of a handle having an octagonal circumference with the connection of a circular handle.
Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,702 issued to Hagey on Sep. 13, 2011 entitled Contoured Hand Grip Constructions for a Racquet teaches a handle shaft with a slidable contour sleeve having an octagonal exterior shape that fits around the interior shaft. The exterior sleeve has an interior shape conforming to the handle shaft shape to allow the exterior to be received on the handle shaft for attachment thereto. This arrangement allows for engagement with a smaller diameter circular shaft, but does not allow for a pairing of an octagonal handle and circular handle having a similar diameter, nor does it allow for joining of two octagonal handles having the same diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,616 issued to Morrow et al. on Sep. 19, 2006 entitled Lacrosse Stick with Replaceable Modular Handle Section teaches a sectional handle being composed of substantially hollow tubing, an interlocking mechanism for the sectional handle, and a head. The sectional handle includes an upper elongate section having both a top end and a locking bottom end and a lower elongate section having both a locking top end and a bottom end. As illustrated in Morrow, the hollow tubing of the sectional handle has a cross-section that substantially resembles the shape of an octagon to thereby facilitate favorable hand gripping with minimal slippage. However, Morrow does not teach a swaged transition of an octagonal cross-section to a circular cross-section, nor does Morrow teach a connection of any extensions to the sectional handle.
International Patent Publication No. WO/03094646 published to Manners on Nov. 20, 2003 entitled Shoe Stud Fitting and Removal Tool teaches a tool having a head portion with means to engage a selected shoe stud, said means configured to transfer rotational movement of said head portion to a said selected shoe stud engaged with said means, the tool further comprising means for connecting said tool to a rotary drive apparatus, said means for connecting configured to transfer rotational movement from said rotary drive apparatus to said head portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,854 issued to Chou on Apr. 9, 2002 entitled Handle Device of an Impact Hand Tool teaches a handle with a circular rod with a welded or shaped rectangular portion for engagement with a confining cover, which is a rectangular sleeve. Likewise, Chinese Patent No. 2,341,345 issued to Wu on Oct. 6, 1999 entitled Handle for Positioning Tools teaches a circular tube handle provided with a positioning mechanism within the circular tube to receive an interior faceted handle. Both Chou and Wu are hand tools and the engagement of a faceted tube piece within a circular handle portion when the handles portions are short in length does not provide the deflection issues which occur when the length of the handle is elongated. Likewise, the use of the faceted ends within the circular portion allows for a secured fit as the interior of the circular portion can be shaped to fit the faceted end. Conversely, providing a circular end piece for engagement within a faceted elongated handle presents issues of added weight and positioning of the engaged portion that the smaller handles shown in Chou and Wu do not accommodate for. Thus, there is a need in the art for the present invention.
However, these prior art extension handles and poles and others like them suffer from a number of deficiencies. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an extension handle which provides an improved gripping surface that can be easily extended. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.